best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Rubberband Man" By The Spinners
"The Rubberband Man" is a song recorded by the American vocal group The Spinners. The song, written by producer Thom Bell and singer-songwriter Linda Creed, was about Bell's son, who was being teased by his classmates for being overweight. Intended to improve his son's self-image, the song eventually evolved from being about "The Fat Man" to "The Rubberband Man". The song returned to the Billboard charts in 2018 because of its use in the Guardians of the Galaxy's introductory appearance in Avengers: Infinity War. Lyrics Hand me down my walkin' cane Hand me down my hat Hurry now and don't be late 'Cause we ain't got time to chat You and me, we're goin' out To catch the latest sound Guaranteed to blow your mind So high you won't come down Hey, y'all, prepare yourself For the rubberband (rubberband) man You've never heard a sound Like the rubberband man You're bound to lose control When the rubberband starts to jam Oh, Lord, this dude is outta sight Everything he does Seem to come out right Once I went to hear them play At a club outside of town I was so surprised, I was hypnotized By the sound this cat's puttin' down When I saw this short, fat guy Stretch a band between his toes Hey, I laughed so hard 'Cause the man got down When he finally reached his goal Hey, y'all, prepare yourself For the rubberband (rubberband) man You've never heard a sound Like the rubberband (rubberband) man You're bound to lose control When the rubberband starts to jam Got that rubber band Up on his toes And then he wriggled it up All around his nose Doo-doo-doo-doo Guaranteed to blow your mind Doo-doo-doo-doo Playin' all that music, yet keepin' time Where in the world did he learn that, oh, Lord Lord, help him get away Hey, y'all, prepare yourself For the rubberband man You've never heard a sound Like the rubberband man You're bound to lose control When the rubberband starts to jam Rubberband man, rubberband man How much of this stuff do he think we can stand? I don't know So much rhythm, grace, and debonair for one man, Lord, and then he had the nerve to wiggle his left toe Slip it through his knee, got the feeling in his head, y'all Aw, come on, baby Hey, y'all, prepare yourself For the rubberband man You've never heard a sound Like the rubberband man You're bound to lose control When the rubberband starts to jam Rubberband man starts to jam Moving up and down cross the land Got the people all in his wake Everything probably seems outta place Just move it, just move it Just move, move, move it Just, rubberband, rubberband man Just move it, just move it Just move, move, move it Just, rubberband, rubberband man Get down Oh, get down low Ah ha Why It Rocks # It is incredibly catchy with its memorable beat, instruments, and lyrics. # The lyrics are really thought out, beaming with personality and imagination. # The lead and background vocals does a fantastic job intertwining itself into the music. # It was a top-20 hit in the UK Singles Chart, reaching number 16 by October 1976. # The song was used in Avengers: Infinity War to introduce the Guardians of the Galaxy, resulting in its immediate resurrection. Bad Qualities # It was the last major hit by the Spinners to feature Philippé Wynne on lead vocals. Videos Category:1970s Category:Funk Category:Soul Category:2010s